I'm Glad We Met So Soon
by Nekonezume
Summary: What would have happened if Usagi and Seiya had met sooner


I'm Glad We Met So Soon  
  
©2000 This story was written by Katie (oh sure! Like I'll give you my last name!). It is   
totally 100% fictional, which is why it's a fanfic! If you wanna use it on your webpage, then   
you must e-mail me at katiec@nb.sympatico.ca. If I find my fanfic on your page without my   
permission, then I will personally kill you. Have a nice day :P!   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm such a lowlife! WAAAAAAAAH!  
  
DISCLAIMER NO. 2: This is about what would have happened if Seiya and Usagi met sooner in my  
eyes. Don't e-mail me saying "blah blah, Mamoru and Usagi are in love, blah blah" because I   
don't care; this is what would have happened, or at least what I think would have happened.  
  
There ARE some Japanese phrases in here, I'll translate them at the end of the fic.  
  
I'm Glad We Met So Soon  
  
Tsukino Usagi woke up early one morning, a record for her: eight AM, and on a Sunday, too. She  
stretched, yawned, and stood up. Her purple cat, Luna, jumped off the bed.  
"Usagi-chan," she frowned. "You're awake early. Is something wrong?" Usagi shook her head.  
"Iie," she whispered. "Luna, do you think Ami-chan's awake? I want to know if she's heard about  
that kakoii new boy's group." Luna nodded.  
"Most likely." Usagi grabbed her communicator and flipped it up.  
"I can't stop thinking about them, they're all so cuuute!" she giggled. "Cuter even than Tuxedo  
Kamen!" Luna sighed.  
*She just won't give it up...* she thought, jumping back on Usagi's bed.  
"Moshi-moshi," came Mizuno Ami's voice from the communicator.  
"Ohayo, Ami-chan," said Usagi. Ami looked surprised.  
"O-ohayo, Usagi-chan... why are you up so early? Are you sick?" Usagi giggled.  
"Iie! I was wondering if you've heard of that hot new boy band, the Three Lights?" Ami nodded.  
"Un! I'm a member of their fanclub!" Usagi looked into the communicator strangely, then Ami  
blushed. "But, I don't know much about them." Usagi laughed.  
"Hey, meet me outside the ticket vendor in ten minutes. We're going to the Three Lights concert  
tonight!" Ami's eyes widened.  
"You have money? Usagi-chan, you really went all out for this!" Usagi nodded with a laugh.  
"Don't tell Rei-chan, though... she'll want to be in on it... and I'm not buying her a   
ticket..." Ami shrugged.  
"I'll buy my own ticket, okay?" Usagi nodded. "Okay, see you at noon!"  
  
That night, after the concert, Seiya looked at Usagi as he was coming from offstage to go to  
the tourbus. *Who is that girl?* he thought. He noticed the cute odango in her hair, and   
decided to see if she would respond to "Odango".  
"Odango!" he called. A visable vein popped out from Usagi's head. She stopped walking and   
balled her hands into fists.  
"MAMORU!" she screamed, turning around, her rage building with every second. She then saw  
Seiya Kou, standing there innocently. Usagi blushed, noticing the boy who had called her that   
was a hot superstar. "Gomen, gomen! I thought you were somebody else!" she cried. "Please   
accept my-"  
"No problem," Seiya interrupted. "I'm sorry for calling you a name that made you mad. May I  
ask what your real name is, pretty girl?" Usagi blushed even more.  
"My name is... Tsukino Usagi..." Seiya looked at her oddly.  
"Tsukimi Odango?" Usagi fumed a little, but stayed cool. Seiya laughed. "I'm just teasin' ya,"  
he said. He glanced at his watch and winced. "Well, I've gotta go, but I hope to see you around,  
Odango!" he ran off. Usagi sighed dreamily. Ami giggled.  
"So you've decided on a new target OTHER than Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" she asked. Usagi nodded.  
"I like this guy."  
  
Months passed, and Sailors Jupiter and Venus joined the group. A young girl named Chibiusa  
fell from the sky, and Seiya and Usagi were dating. Usagi and Seiya knew about eachothers secret  
identities, but they didn't care that they were both female. They still loved eachother. A day  
came when Usagi and the other Senshi were sent to Crystal Tokyo, the Sailor Starlights and   
Princess Kakyuu included. King Endymion told Sailor Moon that Mamoru and herself were destined  
to be together. Tuxedo Kamen, who was there, looked at Sailor Moon, a pleading filled in his  
eyes. Sailor Moon smiled weakly.  
"Sorry to ruin destiny," she said, "But I'd rather rule Crystal Tokyo with Seiya at my side."  
Kind Endymion's eyes widened, and his image flickered.  
"Usagi-chan, history is changing!" Luna cried frantically. "Don't do this!" Sailor Moon shook  
her head.  
"I've made my descision." She said. "I want Seiya by my side. Now and forever." King Endymion's  
image flickered once more, and disappeared.  
"Usagi-chan!" Luna wailed as Chibiusa disappeared, and another child - same age as Chibiusa -   
appeared; she was short, usual height for a six year old, with brown hair in a hairstyle   
identical to her mother's.  
"Odango," Sailor Star Fighter whispered to Sailor Moon. "I'm glad we met so soon." Sailor Moon  
nodded.  
"Me too, Seiya. Me too."  
  
  
THE END  
  
-------   
  
OK, yes, it was short, and yes, it kinda stank, but I've REALLY wanted to write about this  
ever since I saw the Stars episodes. What can I say; I think Seiya and Usagi make a better   
couple than Mamoru and Usagi! Leave Endymion for Pluto, I say! Now for the parts that some  
people may not have understood:  
  
Iie - No  
kakoii - cool (usually for boys)  
Tuxedo Kamen - Tuxedo Mask  
Moshi-moshi - telephone greeting "hello"  
Ohayo - 'morning (shortened from ohayo gozaimasu; good morning)  
Un - yeah/yes (in yeah form, however)  
Odango - small, round, noodle dumplings (used to describe the buns in Usagi's hair)  
Tsukimi - Tsukimi is a ritual when people look up at the moon with a telescope while eating  
odango (Seiya calls Usagi this nickname once in the Sailor Stars series)  
Gomen - Sorry (gomen nasai - very sorry, I'm very sorry)  
  
  
Thank you, thank you. Feel free to send me your comments!  
  
katiec@nb.sympatico.ca  
  
~Nekonezume  



End file.
